


Day ten - An Error in Judgement

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>”This is ridiculous. We're in India, isn't it supposed to be warm in India?“</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day ten - An Error in Judgement

  


”This is ridiculous. We're in India, isn't it supposed to be warm in India?“

“According to the weather report this isn't unusual. We're high up in the Himalayas, the weather is bound to be quite different from the lowlands.”

“This room doesn't have heating and the blankets are as damp as my clothes because of the humidity. Or fog. Or whatever that is outside.”

“Are you going to be like that all the time? This is like working with Lestrade. You will be no help to me at all.”

“You'll just have to help me get warm before we go meeting with the suspect.”

“Do I?”

And right there the moment turned into one of those where Sherlock Holmes was wrong. Because while he was convinced that he'd just kiss John and suck him off (ten minutes tops) before they could focus on his work again, John was having none of that. Well, he was having the kisses and the blow job, but not of the one-foot-out-the-door-rushed-with-the-clothes-still-on-my-boyfriend-has-other-things-on-his-mind kind.

Sherlock realised he was mistaken the moment his lover bit his lip, tried to re-evaluate, and stopped caring as soon as warm hands were pushed into his pants.

In the end they stayed in their (now warm and dry) bed long enough to not only miss their appointment but also dinner. And breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'warmth'.


End file.
